A Semi Normal Life
by GhostGirlMD
Summary: Carlisle and Esme have always tried to live a normal life. But there are a few things that have been missing.
1. Chapter 1

Name: A Semi-Normal Life  
Disclamer: I do not own Twilight.  
Summary: Alice didn't know why she hadn't noticed it before. It must have been obviouse. Carlisle and Esme weren't married.  
Notes: None

--

Alice didn't know why she hadn't noticed it before. It must have been obviouse. Carlisle and Esme weren't married.

Esme and Carlisle loved each other and everyone knew that. They had their souls bonded together for the rest of eternity. But in the eyes of the rest of the world, Esme and Carlisle were still single.

Alice knew she should leave it alone. But that wasn't something she was good at. At this moment everyone was in the family room. Rosalie was fussing over her nails, Jasper was reading, Emmett and Edward were watching TV, and Carlisle and Esme were talking quietly on the couch. Alice was sitting cross legged on the floor. She was trying to consentrate on the television but she kept glancing back at Carlisle and Esme. Damn, Esme wasn't even wearing a ring. How was it that no one had noticed this before?

Finally, Esme caught Alice looking at them.

"Something wrong" she asked?

Alice shook her head.

"Are you sure" Esme asked?

Alice sighed and looked at the ground before looking back up at Esme and Carlisle.

"Why aren't you and Carlisle married?"

Everyone's eyes switched over to the uncomfortable couple sitting on the couch.

"Well, it's complicated" Carlisle said.

"Explain it to us" Rosalie said.

Carlisle glanced over at Esme.

"We just never got around to it" Esme said.

Everyone was silent.

"Never got around to it" Jasper asked?

"Yeah. I said it was complicated" Carlisle defended.

"We're not saying anything bad. It's just a little odd" Emmett said.

"Do you two _want_ to get married" Edward asked?

Esme and Carlisle once again glanced at each other before both of them responded.

"Yes" they said.

"Then, why don't you" Rosalie asked?

Carlisle and Esme shrugged.

"Maybe we should" Esme said.

"Yeah. It would be nice. Being married. Having a ceremony" Carlisle said.

Jasper, Emmett, and Edward exchanged a horrible look. They were up to trouble.

--

The fact that vampires didn't sleep ment absolutely nothing to everyone except for Edward. Usually. Sometimes, when there was nothing to do, he would sleep. He didn't enjoy it but sometimes it was all there was to do.

As for everyone else, they all slept. Usually, it went like this. Alice and Jasper went to bed first. Then, Rosalie and Emmett. And last was Esme and Carlisle.

But tonight, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper stayed up. Just the three of them. Jasper was the first to break the silence.

"We need to get Carlisle to purpose" he said.

"Exactly" Emmett agreed.

"Why exactly are we doing this" Edward asked?

"Because if we don't it'll be all Rosalie and Alice will talk about and I don't think Jasper and I will be able to remain saine through all of that wedding talk" Emmett explained.

"If they're engaged then it will be Esme, Alice, and Rosalie talking about wedding stuff and every time they ask us for help we'll be able to say that we were the ones that got Esme and Carlisle engaged" Jasper said.

Edward nodded.

"And how will we get Carlisle to purpose" Edward asked?

"We're going to wake him up early and take him to Port Angeles and make him buy a ring. After that Jasper is going to use his power to get Carlisle to feel all lovey and lusty....." Emmett was cut off.

"Wait. I'm going to make him feel _what_"Jasper asked?

"Lovey and lusty" Emmett said.

"I'm going to make the man who is pretty much our adoptive _father_ fall deeply in love with our adoptive _mother_ and then I'm going to make them.......do it?"

Emmett laughed quietly.

"No. You're going to make Carlisle want to, as you so elegantly put it, do it. You're going to make Esme jittery and stand-offish so she will react in a completely different way. Then they'll go out to dinner....." Emmett was once again cut off.

"How are we gonna do that" Edward asked?

"Jasper is going to make Carlisle feel all lovey. And you've seen Carlisle when he's lovey. They always go out to dinner" Emmett reminded.

"I never agreed to using my power" Jasper said.

"Just think about what will happen if you don't. Alice will be following you around and saying things like 'When will they get married?' or 'Wouldn't it be nice if we got to go to their wedding?'. Do you want to sit through that?"

"No" Jasper said.

"O.k. So, they'll go to dinner. Carlisle will still be all lovey and he'll have the ring with him. Some time during the night he'll pop the question and with Esme, being the woman she is, will say yes and we'll be off the hook."

Edward and Jasper looked at Emmett.

"Emmett" Edward asked?

"Yes?"

"That is the best idea you're ever come up with."

--

TBC......


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING RELATING TO IT!**

--

It was seven thirty. Carlisle didn't have to go to work until noon. It would take around three hours to do what they had to do in Port Angeles and the boys could get Carlisle back quick enough to let him get ready for work.

Now, the fact that vampires didn't need to sleep didn't mean they didn't get tired. If they slept on a regular basis then they just got into the habit of falling asleep. Emmett was good at fighting the urge to sleep and he would be fine. Of course, Edward was also good. Jasper wasn't. He was the only one that had _always _slept since being transformed.

At this moment in time, Emmett and Edward were both wondering what the nicest way to wake Jasper up would be. Ha, yeah right. Emmett and Edward were trying to decide who got jump on him. Emmett won the argument.

After succesfully waking Jasper up, and after Jasper had beaten both Emmett _and_ Edward for jumping on him, it was time to wake up Carlisle.

"Who has to go and wake him up?" Edward asked.

Jasper smirked and ten seconds later they all heard foot steps upstairs.

"What did you do?" Emmett asked.

"I made pain radiate through his body." Jasper said.

"You're a horrible guy." Edward commented.

Jasper just smiled and nodded. Carlisle came downstairs three minutes later dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt.

"Jasper, you are a horrible person. That was the worst wake up call _ever_." Carlisle complained.

"Sorry Carlisle. We just needed to get you up." Jasper explained.

"There are better ways than _that_."

Jasper looked down at the ground, defeated.

"Come with us to Port Angeles. We're going to leave around 8:00. We want to beat the crowds. And we can be back before noon." Edward said.

"Why are we coming back before noon?" Carlisle asked.

"Don't you have to work today?" Emmett asked.

"I don't work on Saturday's."

"Even better. We can take our time." Edward said.

"Take our time on what?" Carlisle asked.

"We'll tell you when we get there." Jasper said.

--

It took an hour to get to Port Angeles. Edward parked the Volvo infront of a jewelry store. He looked at Jasper, who was sitting next to him in the front seat. Jasper sighed and nodded. They all got out and Carlisle didn't really question why they were there. Edward and Bella had been dating for almost a year and Edward had been talking about getting her some jewelry for their anniversary.

Edward walked over to the necklace section of the store and Emmett looked at Jasper. Jasper was silent for a moment before looking at Carlisle. Carlisle was smiling.

"What is it?" Emmett asked.

"I was thinking. You know how we were talking about marriage and everything yesterday?" Carlisle asked.

Emmett and Jasper nodded.

"I was thinking, what do you think Esme would say if I purposed?"

"She would say yes. Definantly. She loves you Carlisle." Jasper said.

"I'm gonna pick out an engagement ring."

Carlisle walked away and Emmett looked at Jasper.

"Nice." he whispered.

"Thank you." Jasper whispered back.

Edward walked over to them a moment later with a small bag in his hand.

"What'd you get her?" Emmett asked.

"A simple necklace with a heart pendant. Bella doesn't like over the top. Where's Carlisle?" Edward asked.

Emmett pointed to the ring section. Edward looked and smiled.

"Good work Jasper." Edward said.

"Thanks. But I stopped working on him a couple minutes ago. I guess the feeling just stuck." Jasper said.

"Huh. I didn't know that could happen." Emmett said.

Jasper just shrugged.

--


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

(my story. my rules. vampire hearts only pump blood when they're aroused. it'll make sense.)(longer next chapter!)

--

When the guys got home it was around noon. Carlisle ran, literally, up the stairs and into the master bedroom.

"Well, Jasper. It's time to work your magic on Esme." Emmett said.

Jasper groaned.

"Why now?" he asked.

"You heard Carlisle in the car. He wants to ask her as soon as possible. Therefore, you need to make Esme depressed as soon as possible so they can have a romantic day and night out." Edward said.

"If she's depressed then why would she want to go out?" Jasper asked.

Emmett and Edward shared a glance and then looked at the still confused Jasper.

"Carlisle has a way of making Esme all giggly and happy. It works even better when she's depressed. Just, trust us." Emmett said.

"Why would I even _consider_ trusting you?" Jasper asked.

Emmett pointed to the family room and mouthed the word "Listen". Jasper listened closely and heard Rosalie and Alice already discussing Carlisle and Esme's relationship.

"I trust you." Jasper said.

Emmett and Edward smiled. Jasper just walked into the kitchen and looked at Esme.

"You guys are finally back! How'd everything go? Did Edward find anything for Bella?" Esme asked.

"Yeah. It's a really pretty necklace. How are you?" Jasper asked.

Esme stared at him before sighing.

"A little depressed. You?"

"About the same. Maybe a little better."

Esme put on a fake smile and walked out of the room.

--

When Esme made it upstairs Carlisle pulled her into a kiss. Esme's eyes got as wide as saucers. They were in the hallway at the top of the stairs. Carlisle had never acted like this before. When he pulled away Esme stared at him.

"I missed you." Carlisle said.

"I missed you to. But that was a little much." Esme said.

"Let's go out for the day. Just you and me. It'd be perfect. A day to ourselves away from everyone!"

Esme looked at Carlisle. Atleast he was happy about this little arrangement.

"O.k. Where are we going?" Esme asked.

She tried to sound happy. Carlisle bought it.

"I was thinking we could drive up to Seattle. I know how much you like it there." Carlisle said.

Esme smiled half-heartedly.

"I'll go get ready."

She walked into the bedroom. Carlisle followed. She stared at him.

"I need to grab some clothes." he said.

Esme shrugged and walked into their closet. She heard the drawers of the dresser behind her open and close. Then she felt Carlisle wrap his arms around her waist.

"No." Esme said.

"Why not?" Carlisle asked?

"I'm not in the mood."

Carlisle pushed Esme's soft hair out of his way and kissed her shoulder lightly. Carlisle felt her skin get slightly warmer. Esme attempted to pull away but Carlisle held her back. He moved his kisses up her neck and could practically smell her blood pulsing through her veins. Esme leaned back against Carlisle's body and moaned.

"It looks like you're in the mood now." Carlisle whispered.

Esme nodded and pulled Carlisle into a deep passionate kiss. Carlise picked her up and layed her on the dresser. This was turning out to be a good day.

--


	4. Chapter 4

**DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! *cries* AND I NEVER WILL.**

--

Esme looked up at Carlisle and smiled. The day had been perfect. Walking around Seattle and just enjoying being with each other.

"I love you." Esme said.

"I love you to." Carlisle said.

Esme looked at him and they stopped walking.

"Why are we here?" she asked.

"Do we need a reason?"

"Kinda."

Carlisle smiled at her.

"You always need a reason, don't you?" he asked.

"Yes."

"O.k. We're here for a very special reason. It's something that will completely change our relationship for the rest of eternity."

"We're gonna meet your mistress?"

Carlisle sighed and looked at the ground.

"Esme, you are so odd. And besides, Amy moved out of state."

Esme hit him on the arm and brought his attention back to her.

"Come on. Don't be sarcastic. What's the real reason?"

"O.k. But I want you to remember that you brought up the idea about a mistress."

"If you get a mistress I will find a way to kill you, I swear to God."

"Come on Esme, you know I love you and only you."

Esme looked away from him and smiled. If she could have blushed she would have. She looked back when she felt her hand being tugged. When she looked she saw Carlisle down on one knee infront of her, holding her left hand.

"Esme, I love you. And I know we'll be be together forever. I just wanted the rest of the world, or atleast people in Forks, to know just how much I love you."

He pulled the ring box out of his pocket and opened the box. Inside was a thin silver band with a small round diamond in the middle.

"Will you marry me?"

Esme stared at him, mouth open. Finally she blinked and took a deep breath.

"Carlisle, what were you thinking? No."

Carlisle dropped the ring box. He didn't move. He just stared up at her and tried to figure out what she was thinking. But her face was void of any clear emotion and her eyes were a nice mix between black and honey. Esme looked away and started walking down the street. Carlisle retrieved the box, put it in his pocket, and walked off after her.

"Esme, wait." he said.

"No. You're mad at me." Esme said.

"I'm not mad. Just come here!"

"You're yelling."

Carlisle grabbed her arm and spun her around to look at him.

"I'm sorry. If I had known you didn't want to get married I wouldn't have purposed."

"I'm sorry. It's my fault."

"How is this your fault. I was the one that asked."

Esme burst into tears and pulled her arm away from him.

"Leave me alone Carlisle."

"Esme, why are you crying?"

"Leave me alone!"

Esme started walking away, faster this time. She wished she could just run away but there were to many humans around. She also wished Carlisle would just let her walk away. She felt hit pull on her sweater. She turned around and looked at him.

"What?!" she asked.

"Damn it Esme. Please, just tell me what was wrong. The ring?"

"No. Please, just leave me alone. Go back to Forks. I'll get a hotel room and I'll call Rosalie or Alice in the morning to come and get me. Just leave me alone."

"I'm not leaving you in Seattle."

"If you don't, I'll be really angry and I _will _kick your ass."

Carlisle sighed and nodded. He didn't say another word. He just walked away and left Esme alone.

--


	5. Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! How Many Times Must I Say That?!?!?!?!?!**

**--**

Esme kept her promise and called Rosalie the next morning. It only took Rose an hour to get to Seattle. Esme got into the car without saying a word. Rosalie broke the silence.

"Carlisle couldn't stop crying last night." she said.

Esme looked at her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah. He's heart broken Esme. He thinks he did something. Alice, Jasper, Edward, and I fell asleep and when we woke up Carlisle was sobbing while Emmett held him. Emmett was _holding_ him. He got Emmett to hold him. I can't do that. Well, not easily. Anyway, why did you say no?"

Esme sighed and looked out the window.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, to bad. I'm driving the speed limit and taking the freeway. It's rush hour so we'll be stuck for a while. Start talking."

"No Rosalie. It's none of your business."

"Talk or I'll start singing."

Esme looked at her with a horrified look on her face. Everyone knew that Rosalie couldn't sing. Esme gave up and stared out the windshield.

"I'm scared of marriage." she admitted.

"Why?"

"Because. The first time I was married, it didn't work out well. He was one of the best guys ever while we dated but after he got that ring on my finger he turned around and started beating me every chance he got. It was his favorite past time. I guess.." Esme sighed. "I guess I'm afraid Carlisle will end up acting like that too."

"Esme, Carlisle loves you. He would never beat you. He would never hurt you. You have nothing to worry about."

Esme smiled at her. Her eyes turning a nice shade of honey.

"You think so?" she asked hopefully.

"I know so."

--

When the two women reached the house, Esme got out of the car and went in search of Carlisle. After she found him, she hugged him and wiped a stray tear off of his cheak.

"I said no because of my first marriage. Not because of you. I love you Carlisle. And I've desided that...yes, I will marry you."

Carlisle smiled and kissed her. Everything was turning normal. Well, semi-normal.

--

A/N: Last chapter. I might do a follow up series but I doubt it. Thank you to all the people who reviewed. I would have stopped after the first chapter if it wasn't for the reviews.


End file.
